Dreams
by Yumichi
Summary: Hitsugaya X Hinamori, what will Hitsgaya do when Hinamori has a frightful reoccuring nightmare? extra fluffy at the end, and very cute enjoy! [spoiler warnings!]


bwahahaha, my lame attempt to write a fanfic. lol. i don't own bleach or the characters, or the anime, or manga at that...I'mjust using them for my sadistic writing. enjoy

HitsuxHina, excess fluff  
**Dreams**

He looked out the window as he sat in his room. _It's snowing... I wonder what Hinamori is doing.._ The snow outside was glistening, and Hitsugaya Toushiro couldn't stop thinking about her. She had been his friend since they were young, and he had liked her ever since then. It was like a part of him wanted her out of his sight, but the other wanted to tell her how much he cared for her, loved her even. But he couldn't bring himself to it, and all he could do was swear to protect her from whoever or whatever threatened to harm her. _I'm just a kid in her eyes... When will she see me as a man?sighh I think I'll sleep on that thought. /_ He got into his tatami, and drifted off into sleep, into the cold of the winter.

Hinamori Momo was laying asleep in her room when she woke up suddenly to the awful nightmare she just had. Those images seared her eyes even when she thought about it. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She quietly got out of her tatami and she slid the door closed as silently as she could. Her pace quickened when she thought about that dream again. _Please still be in your room... Please let the dream not be true..._

The door to Hitsugaya's room opened, and the shadow quietly slipped in, and soundlessly closed the door behind her. Hitsugaya awoke to the sounds of whisper-like footsteps. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes.  
"Hina...?"  
Hinamori was contemplating leaving after seeing him, but she heard him call her name, so she walked up to him. She had a sullen look on her face, and it concerned Hitsugaya.  
"What happened, Momo?"  
"I… dreamt that... Oh, Shiro-chan, I thought you died, and that he..." She burst out into silent tears, and she fell down beside Hitsugaya. He didn't have to think about what to do next. He got out of his tatami, and he stood up to get closer to Hinamori. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest.  
"It was only a dream. I'm right here aren't I?' he tried his best to cheer her up, and even attempted to give her a comforting smile. He held her closer, and put his chin on top of her head. He knew that she was having bad dreams lately, ever since Aizen betrayed her, and how he destroyed her. He despised him for what he did to Hinamori. _Why wasn't I able to help her? Why couldn't I save her from him?_  
"I know it was just a dream, but I thought something might have happened to you, so.. I thought I'd just check you see..." she trailed off and began to cry softly again.  
"I', right here, and I always will be, you got that? I just want to know that you're fine now. Are you?" He looked at her, concerned.  
She sniffed, and mumbled that she was fine. _Oh Shiro-chan, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here..._ She hugged Hitsugaya harder, and tried to give him a smile.

He looked at Hinamori as she yawned and said, "It's late, and you should sleep."  
"I'm sorry I bothered you... I'll go back to my room now..." As she tried to get up, he caught her hand.  
"I'm not letting you go. What if you don't sleep? No, you're staying here so I can keep an eye on you; you got that, bed wetter-Momo?"  
"But…"  
"It'll just be like back then, before we came here and became shinigami." "Ok, Shiro-Chan."  
"Good," he said, and Hitsugaya took her hand and lead her to his tatami, and put her inside, and with his freehand, he pulled the covers over the both of them.  
"Good night, Shiro-chan." she said with a smile. Within seconds she fell asleep.  
Hitsugaya turned around to face her. "Momo, I'll protect you, always. Even if it means I have to risk my life to save yours. I... I love you." He kissed her on her cheek. "Good night, Hinamori." With that, he turned around, and fell sound asleep. Hinamori couldn't believe what she just heard. She turned around to look at Hitsugaya. _I love you too. _She put her arm on top of him, and feeling the warmth away from the cold night of winter, fell asleep.

**_End_**

A/N- Neways hope you liked my little "fanfic" type thing " I think you _get out_ of get out of a tatami… ." btw, I got this idea from reading someone else's story, so the whole nightmare part was their idea, not mine... (I'm SO sorry, I forgot the author's name, but it was for the 30 kisses thing, so kewl!) I sorta just changed some bits to make it mine. hehe, my first actual fanfic that I _finally_ put into words, so reviews would be nice! thanks .


End file.
